Der Schrank
by Samusa
Summary: Matsumoto hat ein kleines, aber feines Problem XD es gibt nur eine Wahrheit und Hitsugaya findet sie


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Bleach gehören Kubo Tite, der mir nicht gerade einen Gefallen getan hat, als er mir den Hitsu aus der realen Welt gemoppst hat (schmollt) …der sollte gefälligst da bleiben! Wo gibt's denn so was? Ja ja und Geld krieg ich hier für die Story auch nicht! _

_Anm: Challenge. Was sonst? Ich hab gezögert hier nur wieder so was Kurzes draus zu machen, aber die nächste Challenge, die ich mir ausgeguckt hab, wird wieder etwas länger, schätz ich. Mal schauen… tehe. _

**Der Schrank**

by Samusa

Matsumoto wusste weder ein noch aus. Sie hatte ihre Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft und konnte nicht vor und nicht zurück. Nervös blickte sie ihren Taichou aus den Augenwinkeln an, während sie auf der Couch saß und nebenbei ein paar Papiere bearbeitete.

Sie versuchte _tatsächlich_ etwas zu arbeiten, was eigentlich Unmengen an Motivation voraussetzte – zumindest in Matsumotos Fall – und für gewöhnlich befand sich Matsumotos Arbeitsmotivation auf Urlaub, irgendwo im Niemandsland. Allerdings war der aufkeimende Wutanfall ihres Taichous Motivation genug für sie. Nicht, dass er bereits Zeichen dieser Wut zeigte. Das würde dann später kommen, wenn Matsumoto es nicht zu verhindern wusste. Erneut blickte sie nervös in seine Richtung.

„Matsumoto?", fragte er ruhig, ohne von seiner Arbeit, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, hoch zuschauen.

„Eh? N-nein, alles bestens. Wie kommst du denn auf so was? Ich hab gar nichts gemacht! Also wirklich Taich…" Etwas verkrampft drehte sie sich um.

„Matsumoto?"

„J-ja?"

„Ich hab nur deinen Namen gesagt. Wieso lässt du deine halbe Entschuldigungspalette abspulen?" Er hielt kurz inne und blickte nun doch einmal hoch, um seinem Fukutaichou in die Augen zu blicken. „Was hast du angestellt?"

„NICHTS! Gar nichts." Sie wandte sich ihren Papieren zu und hoffte ihr Taichou würde es dabei belassen. Wenn sie diesen Arbeitstag noch überstehen würde, dann konnte sie sich vielleicht noch retten.

Hitsugaya hob eine zweifelnde Augenbraue und entschied sich, einfach weiter zu machen. Früher oder später, würde er schon herausfinden, was hier los war. Dass Matsumoto – ohne Murren und Meckern – Papierkram erledigte war seltsam genug. Rechnete man ihre Nervosität mit hinzu, so musste man kein Genie sein, um zu merken, dass da was nicht stimmte. Und Hitsugaya wurde von vielen als Genie bezeichnet - es war also mehr als offensichtlich für ihn.

Er stand auf und wanderte rüber zu Matsumoto, was diese nur noch nervöser machte, sofern das denn möglich war. „T-taichou, was…?"

„Ich nehme mir nur etwas Tee, den du hier bei dir hortest." Misstrauisch sah er seinen Fukutaichou an, als er sich das heiße Getränk in seine Tasse goss. „Matsumoto, rede lieber! Glaub mir, ich werde viel wütender sein, wenn ich es irgendwann selbst raus finde, anstatt dass du es gestanden hast."

„Oder du findest es gar nicht raus", nuschelte Matsumoto und sah gleich ein, dass sie ihren Mund besser gehalten hätte.

„Du gibst also zu, was angestellt zu haben?" Hitsugaya hob eine Augenbraue und nippte an seinem Tee, ohne seine Augen von Matsumoto zu nehmen.

„N-nein! Nein nein, also…gar nicht!" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, wobei ihre Haare nur so durch die Gegend flogen.

„Mir scheint, als würdest du nervöser werden, je näher ich dir komme." Er stütze sich auf den Tisch und schaute ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ähähä, das ist Unsinn Taichou."

„Hm…" Er nahm wieder etwas Abstand. „Du hast Recht…" Hitsugaya entfernte sich etwas von der Couch und schlug eine andere Richtung ein. „Es ist viel mehr…je näher ich diesem Bereich komme, oder?" Er hatte Matsumotos Nervositätsgrad beobachtet und schien gerade einen Volltreffer gelandet zu haben.

„T-taichou…äh…also…n-nicht!"

„Der Schrank hier vielleicht?"

Matsumotos Augen weiteten sich. Oh Gott. „N-nicht Taichou! Da ist gar nichts in dem Schrank!" Sie war aufgesprungen und hielt an dem Griff der Schranktür fest, sodass Hitsugaya sie nicht öffnen konnte.

„Dieses gar nichts macht dich aber ziemlich nervös."

„ä-äh…"

„Lass los." Er sah sie mit einem finsteren Blick an. Matsumoto schüttelte bloß ihren Kopf. „Lass los." Kopfschütteln. „Lass los." Kopfschütteln. „Matsumoto lass los." Kopfschütteln. Hitsugaya knurrte beinahe. „Lass…" Kopfschütteln. „Matsumo…" Heftiges Kopfschütteln.

„Matsumoto. Lass. Los." Hitsugayas Taichou-Autorität sagte freundlich guten Tag.

Matsumoto ließ los und ging eingeschüchtert einen Schritt rückwärts. Jetzt war eigetnlich ein guter Moment, um die Flucht zu ergreifen. „Taichou, du solltest wirklich nicht…"

„Hmpf." Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe Matsumoto jetzt mit einem bösen Blick zu bestrafen, sondern öffnete langsam die Schranktür…

"Was...?"

…und machte Bekanntschaft mit einem Berg aus Formularen, Berichten und sonstigen Papieren. Besagter Berg erschütterte sich keine Sekunde später lawinenartig über Hitsugaya Taichou und begrub ihn vollständig.

Matsumoto hatte nicht hinsehen können. Sie hatte ihn doch noch warnen wollen. Ihr Versteck unter der Couch war schon vollkommen ausgeschöpft und sie hatte einfach nicht mehr gewusst, wohin mit der unerledigten Arbeit, die sie verstecken wollte. Dass der Schrank auch schon so voll war, war ihr leider erst aufgefallen, als es schon fast zu spät war.

Mist, was nun? Sollte sie Hitsugaya aus dem Papierberg helfen oder das Weite suchen und warten, bis er sich beruhigt hatte?

„MATSUMOTOOO!", kam es gedämpft, aber wutentbrannt, aus dem Papierhaufen.

Weglaufen war sicherlich das Beste.

ENDE


End file.
